


Solemates Deserve to be Happy!

by jacquelee



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, I just chose Mona because she seemed to fit well here, Nothing to do with the actual show, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: A four year old Mona overhears something on the bus and sets out to bring all solemates together, which first gets her in trouble but then her teacher helps her find a way to keep all shoes happy. Because they deserve it!
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861585
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Solemates Deserve to be Happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writer's Month 2020](https://writersmonth.tumblr.com) for the Day 5 prompt Soulmates.
> 
> This was honestly the hardest prompt to come up with something for and I actually nearly just resigned and dropped it but then I saw in wikipedia randomly that souls is often misread as soles and this idea formed. :D

The first time Mona heard the word was when she was four years old. A woman on the bus had talked about it and she hadn't understood much, but one thing had stuck with her. That solemates wanted to always be together, to never be far apart and that they were sad if they couldn't be near each other and happy when they were together. 

She knew that soles where the undersides of her shoes but she hadn't known that they had to have mates to be happy. Thinking about it the entire way home, she came to the conclusion that it was probably about the type of sole, the way it was made, and maybe the size, too. And obviously, the shape, which meant that automatically, every pair of shoes weren't mates, because there was a right one and a left one. 

That was something she had already learned in preschool and she was very proud of herself that she could tell right and left apart. But that also meant that all shoes were doomed to be sad because there was nearly no way they weren't kept in pairs and therefore, they could never find their solemates. 

She started comparing the shoes at home, trying to find those soles that fit each other the best. But there wasn't much success, basically none with her mother's and only one with her fathers work shoes because he had two identical pairs and she was very happy when she was able to put both the left and the right one with the same one of the other pair. 

That day in preschool, during the free play period, she also set out to find solemates for all the other kids' shoes. It was even harder as with her mother's shoes, since most of them weren't even the same sizes. But many had very similar soles, so there was that. In the end, she had managed to put a few shoes together that seemed like they could be soulmates, and then she managed to get into trouble for taking all the shoes out from under the benches and throwing them in a big heap around her.

One of the teachers yelled at her for making such a mess and she burst into tears, refusing to tell anyone why she had done it, crying even more when told she had to put all the shoes back, refusing to do that and refusing to speak to anyone at all. She was left to sit in the changing room with the shoes and the order to clean up before she was allowed to come back in for quite a while, still softly crying.

Eventually, her favorite teacher sat down with her on the bench and asked her why she had made a mess with the shoes and why she refused to put them back the way they were supposed to be.

Happy that finally someone wasn't yelling at her but actually talking to her, Mona told the teacher everything, hoping that she would understand and let her put the shoes with their solemates.

When she was finished, the teacher didn't say anything for a long moment, didn't even look at Mona and she was afraid that she would now be in even more trouble. But then the teacher smiled at her, even laughed a little, but not in a mean way, just in a way that seemed genuinely amused.

She bent down to Mona and told her in a voice that made it clear that she was talking about something very serious and important that she had misunderstood that word. That souls were something else than soles, they were the essence of people, the spirit. At that, Mona's eyes went big.

"Like ghosts?"

The teacher laughed a little again.

"Not like ghosts, no, just like, you know, your heart, your feelings, what is inside of you. Some people believe that those souls are what makes people themselves, they are what a person is. And a soulmate is someone who fits with that person really well, who they always want to be with. They can be a friend or they can be married or in any other relationship, but a soulmate is supposed to be someone a person is very close to and happy with."

"Oh."

Mona must have looked as confused and disappointed as she felt, because the teacher patted her shoulder encouragingly, her smile even brighter now.

"But you know, I really like your idea. Did you know that the part of your foot between your toes and your heel is also called sole?" Mona shook her head. She hadn't known that. "That means, that your feet are automatically solemates, because they are identical, they're just each others mirror. Here, see."

She took off her socks and showed Mona her feet, even succeeding in the acrobatic feat of sitting on the floor and pressing her feet together to show that the soles were the same and belonged to each other. This made Mona beam and even laugh out loud when she eagerly tried the same with her feet and saw that they were exactly the same indeed.

"My feet are solemates!"

The teacher returned to the bench and put her socks and shoes back on, but still smiled warmly at Mona.

"Yes, they are. And you know what, that means that each pair of shoes are also solemates, because they are the same just mirrored. So, even when that is not what soulmates really means, I think it would be a good thing for shoes to be always in pairs. Especially since they're pretty useless otherwise, right? Who wants to wear only one shoe?" Mona chuckled at that. She had totally misunderstood, but now she realized that just because the shape of the sole was different for left and right, didn't mean they were not solemates. "If you want to make sure that the shoes are always together in pairs, in their right place, then I think that would be great."

Mona could only nod, grinning widely. She understood now that she was wrong separating the pairs of shoes and was happy that she would be able to bring all solemates back together. Eagerly throwing herself into the work, she succeeded in putting all pairs of shoes in their right place, all of them with their solemates.

Proud of herself, she showed her work off to her teacher and promised that from now on, she would always keep an eye on the shoes, making sure that they were always in pairs, so that the solemates would never have to be apart. She was happy that this meant that shoes were not actually sad about not being near their solemate, because it was quite possible to always keep them in pairs, keep them happy.

And they deserved to be happy. All shoes did.


End file.
